Happy Birthday!
by QueenAllie
Summary: A oneshot Hontogi. It's Tristan's birthday and Duke decides to surprise him.


Just another addition to the very small, but growing fandom of Hontogi. This also follows a theme that seems to be growing into a holiday series of sorts. See 'Happy Anniversary' Anyway, it's just a silly little one shot that came into my head. Dedicated to treana, the author of the first Hontogi I ever read. ^__^ Happy Birthday!   
Tristan sat down at the bench and smiled at the guys around him. He had to have the best friends ever. It was his birthday and, not only where they throwing him a party on Saturday, they were going to the movies with him and chipping in to pay for his ticket.   
"This has to be one of my best birthdays ever. We have a half day at school, and the Pre-Cal test got postponed," he commented.   
"I don't know," Yuugi replied, looking up from the end of the impromptu duel with Joey. "I'd rather have had it today, rather than on Monday. Tests on Monday are the worst."   
"Tests on any day are the worst, Yug," Joey said as he picked up his cards and placed the deck in his backpack.   
Yuugi glanced at his watch. "We have about 30 minutes till the movie starts. Everyone should be meeting up soon, so let's go ahead and start over there."   
The three of them got their stuff together and began making their way to the movie theater. "So who all are we meeting there?" Tristan asked, hoping to hear one name in particular.   
"Tea and Ryou," Yuugi answered.   
"Serenity is coming too," Joey interjected, smiling at Tristan.   
He smiled back before asking, "What about Duke?"   
Yuugi just shrugged. "We invited him but he said he would be busy working on a project."  
  
Tristan nodded absently and tried to keep his disappointment from his friends. The one person he wanted to be there was too busy. That meant his plans for finding a way to sit by Duke went down the drain. He tried to push all thoughts of the dice master out of his mind, but like usual, he failed to do so.  
  
"Tristan!" Ryou called out, waving at the group from his place in front of the movie theater. "Happy Birthday," he greeted Tristan as they got in line to buy tickets.  
  
"Thanks Ryou," Tristan replied, smiling back.  
  
After everyone had shown up, they entered the movie theater and got prime seats, right in the middle. As the lights dimmed, Tristan focused on the movie screen, still bothered by the fact that his raven haired crush had better things to do than go to the movies with him... and the gang.  
  
~ *~  
  
"That was great guys! Thanks again!" Tristan called out as he began walking home. Some shouts of good-byes followed him, but he ignored them as he made his way through the streets.  
  
The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, and the air got a bit cooler. Tristan shoved his hands in his pockets as he crossed the street. Duke hadn't even said 'happy birthday' to him at school. Maybe there really was no hope and Tristan was just holding onto dreams.  
  
He turned into his drive way, his mood darkening as he pulled out his keys. Before he reached the door, however, his mother opened it and stepped out.  
  
"Oh! Hello dear. I'm glad I caught you before I left," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Mom," Tristan replied, placing his keys back in his pocket.  
  
"Are you alright?" His mom frowned.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just tired," he lied, trying to smile.  
  
She grinned at him. "Well I'm going to the store to get more noodles for the lasagna. We're having it for dinner," she said as she walked to the car.  
  
"Oh, by the way Tristan," she called to him, making him stop with his hand on the door. "There's a surprise waiting for you in the living room."  
  
Tristan blinked and walked into the house, hoping it wasn't a gift from Blankey(1). He tossed his bag onto the floor and pulled off his shoes to get more comfortable. He then headed for the living room to find out what this 'surprise' was.  
  
He stepped into the living room, turned to the middle, toward the furniture, and nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Laying on his couch, in a position that made Tristan want to jump him, was none other than Duke Devlin.  
  
In one fluid movement Duke sat up, and then rose to his feet. Tristan stood rooted in his spot from shock and disbelief. He couldn't go to the movie, what was he doing here?  
  
Duke gave him a small smile, but before Tristan could ask what he was doing there, he took a deep breath and began to repeat the lines of a song that sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"You're just too good to be true.  
  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch.  
  
I wanna hold you so much.  
  
At long last love has arrived.  
  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
  
You're just too good to be true.  
  
Can't take my eyes off you."  
  
Tristan stared in wonder at the apparition in front of him. There was no way this was really happening. But as Duke slowly made his way across the room to him, and began on the second verse, he lost all ability to think.  
  
"Pardon the way that I stare.  
  
There's nothing else to compare.  
  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
  
There are no words left to speak.  
  
But if you feel like I feel.  
  
Please let me know that it's real.  
  
You're just too good to be true.  
  
Can't take my eyes off you."  
  
Duke stopped a few feet away, and looked up at Tristan. Drawing on the rest of his courage, he smiled nervously and forced himself to finish the last few lines.  
  
"I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night.  
  
I love you baby.  
  
Trust in me when I say:  
  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay.  
  
And let me love you, baby. Let me love you..."  
  
Tristan continued to look at Duke in wonder as he finally said the three words Tristan had wanted to hear. "Happy Birthday Tristan."  
  
Tristan blinked a few times as the information processed. "You... but... I... How long?" he forced out finally making the semblance of a sentence.  
  
Duke fidgeted and ended up stepping back, unsure of what Tristan's reaction was. With a small shrug he answered, "I don't know.... a year?"  
  
Tristan's jaw dropped. "A year?!"  
  
Duke flinched, but before he could do anything else Tristan exclaimed, "Why did you wait so long?!" and veritably pounced on him.  
  
As their lips met in a heated kiss and they fell to the couch Tristan decided that this definitely was his best birthday ever.  
  
Not really my best, but it popped into my head and I wanted to get it on paper and typed up so I could focus on Bah Humbug. Which should be up by Friday, for anyone who cares. ^_^ As always, I love reviews. 


End file.
